


Icarus

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anger, Animals, Army, Battle, Belief, Bird, Blue - Freeform, Books, Clouds, Colors, DNA, Dog - Freeform, Education, Evolution, Family, Flying, Fur, House - Freeform, Military, Nature, Phosphate, Prey - Freeform, Questions, Ribose, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sad, Science, Scouting Regiment, Shifter, Sister - Freeform, Sky - Freeform, Soldiers, Sugar, Survivor - Freeform, Titan, Titan Eren, Titan-shifter, Titans, Training, Travel, Wall - Freeform, Wings, attack on titan - Freeform, brother, care, feathers - Freeform, forest, formation, happiness, horse, howl - Freeform, learning, life - Freeform, predator - Freeform, saddle, scientist, stable, study, survive, tree - Freeform, white - Freeform, wolf - Freeform, wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Human bodies are complex working machines, this well-oiled machine is made of small cells. And inside this cell hides the human's genetic code, a molecule made of sugar and phosphate called our DNA. This molecule is the building blocks of life, any small change can lead to a species demise. But, the right change can lead to species survival. Prey can learn to evolve to defeat the top predator. And that, it exactly what humanity began to do. Evolution happens slowly, over many years and generations. Humanity's population was diminishing due to the Titans. The species was failing and nature had taken hold, had changed a tiny letter in their DNA genetic code resulting in humanity's evolution.Humans were growing wings.





	1. Introduction

Some believed that it was the food-chain. The grass was eaten by the prey, and the prey was eaten by the predator. Humans fell prey to their only natural predator. The top of the food-chain, nature's perfect apex predator. The Titans. Others believed in something different. They believed that nature was in a constant battle with itself. Nature created a perfect, beautifully strong, apex predator to consume the weaker prey. The prey began to evolve, they grew stronger, smarter, faster, were able to both out-run and out-smart those predators. And, in turn the predators would evolve as well. Several believed that nature was stuck in a constant, persistent loop with itself. Predators grew strong so prey could go stronger. 

The humans and titans were stuck in this battle. Titans were massive and strong, slowly diminishing humanity's population. Humans were the weak prey that could do nothing but watch as their kin was devoured, they could try to fight back but it was futile. The predator always won. Until the prey began to evolve. 

The human species was evolving. Their DNA, the genetic code that made them human, was changing. It happened slowly, through many years and generations. Evolving was the species only chance. It was their only hope of survival, to win out against nature’s natural selection. Humans were growing wings. 

Only a select few of each generation was blessed with the gift of flight, some viewed it as a sin rather than a blessing, a mistake, a disadvantage. And this was only because of the rules. It was decided that if a child was born with wings than they were going to become a soldiers, no ifs, ands, or buts. At the age of five they were whisked away to learn to fly, returned home at six and were pulled away once more at the age of 14 to begin their official training. Of course, it was easier for the kids than it was for the parents. All through their education the teenagers were told stories of terrific heroes and bold commanders. The desire to follow in those footsteps was drilled into their brains at a young age. The young soldiers didn't tend to think of the risks, only the outcome. Humanity's survival. 

Eren Jager, who would come to be known as humanity's only hope, was one of these children.


	2. Jean

Eren Jager was 4 years old when he began his first year of public school. At first he didn't want to go, he had fought it, yelling and even crying. He had been scared. Had worried that he would be picked on, bullied even, for the feathery protrusions on his back. He hadn't believed the reassurance that his mother soothed him with but he relented and went. His adoptive sister Mikasa was shy but not concerned in the least about the other kids reaction to her wings. She held them out proudly behind her as she strode into the school building. Eren was different, they were too big to keep folded and hidden in his shirt but he kept them folded tightly to his back none the less. 

Of course, his fears were ridiculous, for as soon as he and Mikasa had stepped foot in the classroom they were surrounded by children, all practically shoving one another away to get a better look at the future soldiers. 

"Wow!" One little boy exclaimed, Eren believed that if he opened his eyes any wider they would cover his face. He giggled slightly at that thought. "My brother has wings too! He's a year older than me though," The child seemed almost sad by the latter observation. Eren didn't know what to say to that so he answered by slowly unfurling his massive, pitch black wings, ruffling several of his primary feathers purely for show. Mikasa had moved on, and was now seated in a desk near the chalk-board, the one with her name on it. There were excited chattering as the children squeezed tighter together, all trying to get a better look at Eren's wings. Eren smiled. Maybe his first year of school wouldn't be that bad. 

******

It turned out that Eren and his sister weren't the only kids in his year to have wings. One other did, a little boy with short light brown hair. He was late to class yet strutted into the classroom with a sense of pride, his large tan wings held open on his sides, bouncing with his movements. Class had already begun so the students already seated couldn't flock to him the way they had Eren but they looked at him with the same level of awe, several of them gazed at the child with jealousy in their eyes. 

The boy sat in the only open desk, next to Eren. He had a smug expression, flapping his wings once for good measure before settling into his seat, moving his wings more than he needed to. 

It turned out the boys named was Jean Kirschtien. An only child who lived with his mother, he proudly stated that he was late because he had flown here and had gotten lost. Eren didn't believe him. No one could fly before they joined training at the age of five. Eren didn't say that. He didn't want to start a fight on his first day. 

Jean was a brilliant student, his hand always rose first, and the answers were spoken with a smug attitude. While Jean was blazing through basic rhyming and the reading of simple sentences Eren was struggling and often had to call the teacher over for help. 

When finished with his work Jean enjoyed tapping rhythms on his desk, these rhythms annoyed Eren and made it hard for him to concentrate but Eren didn't say anything. He wanted to, but one look from Mikasa told him otherwise. 

The first half of the day was spent going over the alphabet and basic 4 to 5 word sentences. It was half-past 11:00 when the class was dismissed for outdoor time and lunch. Eren wasn't hungry, he had eaten a large breakfast, and made his way to the large field behind the schoolhouse. 

He looked across the large flat grassland and tried to imagine what training would be like in a year. Would Jean be in his class? Probably. He opened his wings and smiled as he felt the breeze ruffle his feathers. He raised his head and watched the clouds drift lazily by. He tried to imagine what it felt like to fly, to feel the wind blowing his hair back, to see nothing but open sky. He wondered what it felt like to fly through a cloud. He imagined it was warm, like being wrapped in a soft cotton blanket. 

"Having fun daydreaming?" Eren was pulled from his fantasy by a voice. It was Jean. Eren turned to him. Mikasa wasn't hear right now. 

"Let's see you fly tough-guy," Eren fired back, feeling anger growing in his chest. Several children were watching by now, the two future soldiers were talking. Of course it could only lead to good things. 

"Fine," Jean snapped, his wings flying out to his sides. His feathers were a light tan, dotted with white spots, it reminded Eren of a baby deer. A weak, helpless, baby deer. Eren smiled at that thought. Jean glared at him but didn't say anything. 

"Well go on, why don't you show us all how you can fly," Eren taunted watching kids group around the two of them. And not all of them were his year. Two winged teens - 12 years old he guessed - were whispering to one another, glancing at Eren every once in a while. Jean took a deep breath, bending his knees and looking up at the sky. 

"You should jump off of something! Get some air!" An older kid shouted from farther back in the crowd. Eren smirked as a flash of fear crossed Jean's face.   
"Yeah, you're right!" Jean said, strutting over to a large boulder. The rock was taller than he was, almost twice as tall. Jean reached his hands up and grabbed onto a rough handhold, his feet scrabbling for a hold as he struggled to climb. No one moved forward to help him. It took Jean almost 10 minutes but eventually he stood proudly on the top of the rock. The kids below said nothing, only gazed up at him, waiting, watching. 

Jean took a deep breath, glancing down at Eren before fixing his gaze ahead of him once more. He spread his wings, took a step back, and jumped.   
His small, not fully developed wings flapped wildly, slowing his descent but not stopping it. His limbs pinwheeled, he screamed involuntarily as the ground flew up to meet him. There was a sickening crack as Jean's wrist hit the ground first, his arm outstretched in a feeble attempt to stop his fall. A teacher, who had heard him yell was racing over, pulling him to his feet. Jean was sobbing, holding his wrist, his face red in embarrassment and pain. He didn't look back at Eren as he was guided inside.


	3. Play

The second day was easier for Eren. The desk next to him was empty and Jean didn't attend class all that day. Eren knew that he should feel bad about what had happened yesterday but he didn't. Mikasa hadn't said anything to his parents when they got home and he was happy for that but when he tried to tell her that he only received a glare and an upturned nose. 

Eren gazed out the window as the teacher continued to talk. It was raining, the thick drops pattering against the window, and sliding slowly down the thick glass. Thunder rumbled quietly far away. He imagined it was above Wall Rose, the wall in which the training camp was located. Eren wondered if the cadets were still practicing despite the downpour. He suspected they were. 

The teacher was talking about the Titans. Things he already knew. His family had told him all about the massive predators that lurked outside the walls. Eren didn't think he needed to know how long Titans had occupied the earth to be able to kill them. Because in his mind it didn't matter how old a Titan was if it was lying dead on the ground, its body already beginning to evaporate. 

Eren smiled at this. He imagined himself wearing the jacket of the scouting regiment, slits cut in the back for his massive wings. He was flying steadily, in formation with the rest of his squad. In his imagination it was dusk, almost night, and the sky seemed to glow in a brilliant purple twilight. 

Captain Levi banked and Eren followed, his squad turning with the gracefulness of eagles. Powerful wings pumping with the silence of owls. Levi barked a command and the squad fell into a sharp dive, their wings folded tightly against their back as the ground rushed up to meet them.They maintained their formation the entire way down, breaking apart at the last second and fanning out around the lumbering beast. The soldier closest to the back of the Titan - which just happened to be Eren - pumped their wings and unsheathed their swords with a metallic clang; strong and powerful. Eren sliced through the nape completely in one pass, soaring quickly upward to rejoin his squad. Captain Levi praised him, keeping his stoic expression as he then barked orders to the soldiers following closely behind him. 

Eren was pulled from his imagination when the teacher moved on to a different lesson. A story Eren had already heard way too many times but one which never failed to excite him. The story of Scouting Commander Erwin Smith’s recruitment of the extremely well recognized Corporal Levi. 

It always began the same. Levi Ackerman grew up a thief residing in the underground district hidden underneath Wall Sina, partners with two teens; Farlan and Isabelle. Eren had spent a lot of time thinking after the first time he heard the story. If the three of them were born with wings, why didn't they join the training academy at 14? How did he learn to fly in the underground? Who taught him? Eren had asked many adults these questions but he never got a straight answer, only shrugged shoulders or curious looks. One gentleman had asked Eren to explain who Captain Levi was. 

This had shocked Eren, even at the young age of 4 he knew more about the Corporal than he did his sister. Well, at least that's what he wanted to think.  
The teacher continued with the story, her drawings on the chalkboard drawing more of the children’s imaginations into the story as well. To Levi it was just a regular heist, steal, run, and hide. These were the words that Levi used to live by. But now, Eren suspected, he lived by very different words. Eren knew what happened next, it was always the same. Levi began to get chased by the Scouting Regiment and Erwin Smith himself. 

Erwin Smith was a very mysterious man, his personal life remained a secret, his views on many political actions remained hidden, even his life before becoming a soldier was unknown to many. No one knew for sure which district he grew up in, or who his family was. This secrecy led to gossip and rumors, just simple talk that soon grew to more than that. Erwin was gifted with something no human had ever seen before, a double set of wings. Beautiful red-orange wings that were larger than many others, and feathers that seemed to glow every time the Commander took flight. He was the Phoenix of human victory. 

Because of his mysterious past and brilliant wisdom many believed that he was not a man at all, instead believing that God had sent down the spirit of an archangel to disguise as a human and led them to victory. Eren didn't believe this. Although young and not yet fully educated, he had decided that there was no God. Because, in his belief, if there was, why did he create such awful creature such as the Titans to devour humanity. 

Eren had never seen a Titan but he'd seen enough drawings, and heard enough stories to know that he didn't want to see one for a long while. 

He stretched, raising his arms above his head and curling his wings as if mimicking take-off. He glanced over at his sister, she looked bored. Unlike Eren, Mikasa had never really enjoyed hearing the same story over and over. She was a fast learner and automatic analyzer. For her, once was enough. Eren almost envied her for this, she had caught on quickly to the previous day’s lessons, and had blazed through the homework in what Eren insisted must have been a new record. Leaving Eren struggling through the work, frustrated but refusing help. If Jean could do it than Eren could to. 

Mikasa was a woman of few words, yet the ones she did say had a air of wisdom in them that surprised many adults. Eren didn't like it, although he and his sister were the same age, Eren appeared dumb when compared to her intelligence. 

When Eren fixed his attention on the teacher once more the story had ended and she had moved on to maths. Eren sighed. Maths was his worst subject. His father had often allowed Eren to help with his taxes and budget. Eren had tried the addition, and even written it out on paper the way his father was doing, but it always took longer than he should and almost always resulted in the wrong answer. 

Today's math was easier. They weren’t the three or sometimes even four digit numbers his father had worked with, instead they were one and occasionally 2 numbers and Eren caught on quickly. 

The rest of the school day went easier for Eren and when they were dismissed at the end of the day the rainstorm had passed, leaving only bright blue skies with humidity hanging in the air. Eren ran out of the schoolhouse and jogged the entire short distance home. It was early afternoon and the district was buzzing with activity. Vendors hollered and shoved their wares at Eren as he ran by, children too young to attend public school wrestled in the dusty streets, horses trudged toward him pulling great carts, and dogs raced in between legs as they chased mice and other small creatures. Eren lifted his head to the sky as he ran, teens too young to join training camp yet old enough to use their wings soared far above him, locked in playful games of chase. 

"Eren!" A voice called out to him from deep in the crowd, Eren's head flew around, searching for the owner. It was Armin Arlert. Armin was the same age of Eren and part of the same district. There were two schoolhouses in the district of Shiganshina, one to the East, and one to the West. Eren and Mikasa were closet to the Eastern schoolhouse while Armin was closer to the Western. Armin was short for his age, and Eren was several inches taller than him. He had long blonde hair and wide, curious, blue eyes. Armin was eager to learn and excelled in school. 

Eren made his way through the crowd, toward his friend. Armin had his small wings folded tightly behind him, they were a light ashen grey like that of burnt coals. Armin greeted him happily and the two of them jogged down the street laughing and zigzagging between the legs of much taller adults, recieving many glares in the process. 

The two of them ended up at the bank of the river than gurgled through the near-center of Shiganshina. Armin and Eren comically skidded to a halt, giggling, their breath coming in small pants. Armin flopped onto his stomach, his head hanging over the canal like wall that served as a bank. Eren sat cross-legged beside him.  
"You want to hear something cool that Grandpa told me Eren?" Armin asked, his hand hanging down to run his fingers through the cool water. Eren grunted his agreement. "Outside. You know, beyond the walls. There's water that stretches as far as you can see," Armin said, watching a stray log drift lazily by in the current.  
"Really?!" Eren asked, excited now, as he crawled next to Armin. 

"Yeah," His friend explained with a smile. "It's called the ocean, and that's not all. There's entire lands made completely of sand, and mountains that spit fire," Armin explained, his eyes wide as he described the alien planet. 

"What else is there!?" Eren exclaimed. 

"Giants cracks in the ground that stretch for miles, holes in the ground that shoot really, really, hot water into the sky, and gigantic peaks where it snows all year round," Armin said, he seemed almost sad as he told Eren all of this. Eren noticed this and his excitement gradually disappeared. 

"How'd your Grandpa know all this?" Eren prodded, unfolding his wings and letting them bask in the warm sunlight.  
"Books," Armin said flatly, staring at his reflection in the water. 

"Armin," Eren said sitting up, suddenly serious. Armin sat up as well, looking at his friend with curiousity. "We're going to become soldiers, and we're going to see the ocean. We're going to, I promise," Eren said, pulling his friend into a tight hug. 

The two stayed like that for a long while, as the city continued to hum all around them. 

"Come on Eren," Armin said breaking the hug and wiping his nose with a sniffle. "Let's go play Scouts!" Armin suddenly yelled, breaking into a sprint as he raced into the crowd. 

"I wanna be the soldier!" Eren roared as the thundered after his friend, catching up to him, the two of them ran once more through the bustling town until they reached the open gate which led into Wall Maria. 

Wall Maria was the outermost wall and was scarcely settled. Once through the gate, fields stretched for miles in front of them, massive trees loomed to their left and a beautiful lake shimmered in the afternoon sun to their right. The two friends ran toward the lake, the sun reflected brightly off of the surface giving the illusion of millions of tiny fireflies nesting on top of the water. 

"I want to be the soldier!" Armin announced, his fist on his heart in a version of the Military salute. Eren nodded despite what he had said earlier. Armin looked down at his feet and lifted up two sticks. He laughed as he held them out in front of him. "You better run Eren! You don't stand a chance against the Scouting regiment!" Armin said, swinging his 'swords' hoping to keep the Titan at bay. 

Eren smiled and roared playfully, stomping his feet as he walked foreward, reaching his hand out toward Armin. Armin laughed and began to race around Eren flapping his wings and throwing threatening words at him. 

Eren, who was nothing more than a lumbering, stupid, giant, turned slowly pretending he was unable to see the tiny human buzzing around him like an annoying bug. He roared with a smile as Armin tackled him onto the ground. 

"I told you you wouldn't stand a chance!" Armin said with a smile. 

Eren and Armin began to wrestle, laughing as they rolled through the grass. A few minutes later both boys were covered in dirt and sand, they lay on their back staring up at the blue sky panting. 

"I can't imagine a lake that goes on for miles," Eren said raising his hand up toward the sky as if to touch it. 

"I know, I saw the pictures in Grandpa's book and it was beautiful!" Armin said but Eren had stopped listening. He was on his feet his eyes to the sky, Armin followed his gaze and saw a fleet of people flying over the wall. 

"It's the Scouts!" Eren announced. Armin looked up once more. He spotted Erwin's fire-like feathers first, the Commander flew in front followed by 6 triangle formations each formed with 9 soldiers. Captains flew in front of their squad, while several soldiers lagged behind. These soldiers were carrying slings holding their fallen or wounded brethren. 

Eren watched in awe, each soldier in each squad flapped in unison, following every movement their captain made no matter how small. Eren decided he was more than excited to join them. The procession was slow and although Eren couldn't see their faces he knew that it had not been a successful expedition.

"Look Eren look!" Armin was pointing up at the scouts. "It's Captain Levi!" Eren followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he spotted the beautiful pitch black wings. The sun shining off his feathers made his wings appear almost purple in appearance. Another glance told Eren that Levi's squad was the only one with zero wounded. All of them flew with in perfect sync with one another. 

"I'm going to be part of squad Levi one day," Eren vowed, waving up at them before saluting proudly. 

"No you're not," Armin snorted looking at the lake. 

"And why not!?" Eren asked, he could feel his anger growing. He could be part of Squad Levi if he wanted to. 

"Levi's the strongest soldier humanity has ever seen! He only picks the best of the best," Armin calmly explained. Eren crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe I will be the best of the best!" Eren retorted. Armin fired back a comeback which resulted in Eren growing angry and throwing an insult at him which Armin happily returned. 

****

Erwin Smith chuckled as he looked to his left at Captain Levi. Levi looked at him curiously. 

"What do you think Levi?" Erwin asked, one large eyebrow raised. "You think he'll make it into your squad?" He asked, motioning to the two kids down below them who were now wrestling. 

"Tch," Levi replied. "I think that he won't make it pass basic training,"


	4. First Year of Training

Growing up Eren used his imagination a lot. He was always out late at night slaying beasts and hunting the awful giants that ruled the outside world. He was always a soldier and was many times a Commander of his own battalion. He conquered worlds and defeated enemy fleets without ever leaving his home.   
\  
Mikasa was a quieter child. While Eren was busy yelling at hidden Titans she kept to herself with her books and drawings. Eren often came to her looking for a playmate but was almost always rejected. Mikasa was protective of Eren but viewed him more of an annoying little brother rather than one the same age as her. She would die for him without thinking twice but didn’t wish to track bears through the familiar streets with him. Besides, he had Armin for that. 

But Armin was the same. He loved his books and loved to sit inside devouring all the information he could while his Grandfather told him stories. There were some days when Armin would indulge in Eren’s games and 90% of the time enjoyed himself so much that he was bouncing with energy while Eren was dragging himself home through the moonlit streets. 

Perhaps it was his active imagination that sparked his excitement in joining the Military when he came of age. When Eren was meant to be in the present his mind was often flying with Squad Levi. Powering through evasive maneuvers as massive hands reached through the fog toward them. His mother was terrified for him, knowing full well what was really waiting for her son when he reached the age of 14. 

When it finally came time for her to say goodbye for her only children for an entire year she spent the night before sobbing into her husbands chest as they laid in a tight embrace. 

The carriage would come an hour after first light and would meet them at the gate into Wall Maria, a fifteen minute walk from Eren’s home through the nearly empty streets. The air was crisp, a cool autumn breeze blowing Eren’s shirt, and ruffling his feathers gently as he walked. 

Eren was dressed in his best, his hair brushed neatly, his pants free of wrinkles. He stood next to Mikasa, his bag slung over his shoulder, bouncing back on forth on the balls of his feet as he practically vibrated with excitement. Mikasa yawned looking out toward the sleeping town as if she hadn’t a care in the world. 

There were 4 of them in the Shiganshina District old enough to start flying. The age of five had been decided because it was then that a child’s wings were developed enough to carry their weight. At birth, wings were nothing more than a flimsy, skin covered nuisance. At 1 feathers began to appear, really nothing more than soft down. At 2 they developed color and the muscles began to grow tougher allowing the child to experiment with the extent of wing movement. At 3 the primary feathers became distinguishable from the rest, they grew larger and thicker, these were the feathers that would control the wings in flight. At 4 the feathers grew thicker and closer together, done growing for now. But it was at the age of 5 that the muscles grew strong enough to carry 60-70 pounds through the air. 

Jean was a few minutes behind them, he said nothing as he took his place at Mikasa’s side, his eyes to the mud at his feet. Armin was next, huffing and puffing a little bit from the long distance jog. His blue eyes were wide as he stood next to Eren. The two of them began chattering excitedly. Mikasa felt Jean’s gaze, but said nothing only continued to stare across the grassy field at the small moving dot that gradually came into focus as the carriage. 

It was a simple wooden wagon carried by two beautiful brown stallions and driven by a black haired, brown eyed Garrison soldier. It was full of children from Wall Maria - there would be other carriages for the inner walls - all of which were watching with curious eyes. Wondering who their training partners would be. The wagon pulled up in front of them stopping with a simple movement from the driver. The horses snorted and shook their heads, the metal in their reins clinking together and sounding like bells. 

The 4 of them clambered on, Eren was first and took a vacant spot behind the driver to the left of the wagon. Across from him sat a shy looking little boy. He was tall for his age, with short cropped black hair and a long face. His wings were a dusty white and the boy held them tucked tightly behind his back. The boy had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to dance as he struggled to keep them focused on something. Beside him sat a large muscular oxen of a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes. Eren could tell that these boys were close. Neither of them said anything so Eren didn’t either.   
The training center was on the other side of Wall Maria, a 3 hour ride from Shiganshina district. The horses moved slowly, snorting to one another occasionally as the walked. Several of the children were immersed in their own conversations, chatting excitedly to one another. 

Eren closed his eyes and tried to imagine what training would like. He pictured miles of green fields with nothing above them but endless, open sky full of swooping soldiers. He imagined sitting in the shade with the rest of his class as he listened to the pacing instructor. Then he was in the sky his powerful wings pumping as he raced after his comrades; children he didn’t know much about yet but would soon fight side by side with in a war that was slowly destroying humanity. Eren imagined himself on the ground his wings splayed out behind him for balance as he circled the soldier across from him, swords drawn and waiting for the first attack. He imagined cool winter nights spent sitting by the fire with warm hot chocolate and talking with his comrades. He pictured standing in formation, one fist covering his heart, as he listened to his Commander’s instructions for his very first mission. A thousand scouts jumped into the air, powerful muscles straining for lift as they soared over the wall and out toward the outside world. Toward mountains that spat fire, giant cracks in the ground that stretches for miles and lands of sand. 

Eren opened his eyes when the familiar sound of hoof-beats on soft grass changed to a sharper clicking as the horses began striding on cobblestone. They were here. 

*******

The cadets were given a tour of the training facility by their instructor August Wolfe, a volunteer from the scouting regiment. He was a tall man, with strict brown eyes and short-cropped blonde hair. His wings were a brilliant white with black tipped feathers. They were tucked tightly behind his back as he moved, as if afraid they would fall off if he let them relax.

The tour started at the bunkhouses. There were two long buildings each the same size, one for cadets like him here to learn how to fly and the other for soldiers in training. His bunkhouse was a simple wooden building that housed 100 cadets easily. Inside were two rows of 25 bunk beds that tilted slightly. Either the top one sagged or the ladder was tilted at a dangerous angle. Some of them had beams that were beginning to splinter. There was nowhere near 100 cadets in this training group only about 20. The children all ran at the beds, clambering up top to lay their claims and setting their bags on the bed that would keep them comfortable for the next year. Eren chose a top bunk and Mikasa immediately claimed the one underneath it protecting it with a predator’s fierceness. A small freckled boy chose the top bunk next to Eren, introducing himself as Marco. Jean took the one underneath - the only bed next to Mikasa’s as it was the bunk against the window - and plopped his bag onto the blanket with a sigh. 

Instructor Wolfe chuckled as he watched the children argue and squeal as they decided on beds before leading them onto the next building; the cafeteria. It was a large wooden cabin with a peaked roof and a fireplace in the center. It was already lit, the smoke twisting up and out a small open skylight in the center of the roof. Several teenage cadets milled around the large building filling the air with a calming chatter. They didn't even notice the much smaller children. The midday meal wouldn't be served until 12:00 sharp - almost 3 hours from now - but Eren could still smell the remnants of breakfast. A girl beside Eren groaned and when he turned to look he could see her practically drooling. 

“It smells so good!” She howled her head to the ceiling like a dog who had just picked up a very interesting scent. The children chuckled and muttered to one another. 

“I know Sasha,” Instructor Wolfe was laughing. “But we still got a long way to go before lunch” Wolfe was still chuckling as he beckoned the small group back outside. 

He lead them past the stables, many of them were vacant as much older cadets galloped through a training exercise. They passed the classrooms which were just as full as the cafeteria, the building was silent aside from several teachers lecturing as they passed. Several students waved with a reassuring smile as the children walked quietly by the open door. The tour concluded where they started; at the bunkhouses. 

“Okay cadets, your uniforms have been dropped off, you’ll find them on your beds. Get changed. After that you’re free to eat lunch and then you are to meet me at the training fields for your first flight lesson and 1:00 sharp. Don’t be late!” With that Wolfe strode away toward the armoury. 

Sasha was the first one inside, excited to get dressed so she could eat lunch. A little boy who had introduced himself as Connie Springer followed her closely behind. Armin and Eren looked at each other before following the rest of the cadets inside. Several of them were holding the jackets up to their chest looking at them with massive smiles. Many were changing into the pristine clothing. Eren picked up his own off the top of his pillow and glanced at the bundle in his hands. It looked just like the uniforms for the older cadets, only much smaller. He pulled the jacket on first, wrestling his massive wings through the slits in the back. Several of his feathers drifted down and landed on Mikasa’s bed. She didn’t brush them off. The jacket fit comfortably, it was made of a thin brown leather that was soft to the touch. The holes cut in the back were wide enough to allow his wings to move freely without the worry of chafing or limited movement. He twisted, straining to see the emblem stitched onto the back. It was a badge with two crossed swords. The badge for the soldiers in training.   
Once every one of them had their uniforms on the chatter in the room increased tenfold. Cadets turned in circles as they trailed to see the badge sewn into the back of their jacket, they helped friends remove wrinkles, struggled to wrestle their wings through the small holes in the back, they hugged as they grew more and more excited. 

“We’re really here Eren!” Armin exclaimed as Eren clambered down his ladder and jumped to the floor. 

“I know! And soon we’ll be up there!” Eren pointed up to the roof of the building. Armin and Eren embraced happily. 

“I don’t know about you guys!” A voice near the back of the small crowd spoke up happily. “But i’m starving,” Sasha gently elbowed her way through the group and took off out the door and toward the dining hall, thundering across the grass toward her destiny. 

******

It was 20 minutes after lunch when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all made their way to the training field, giddy with excitement. Thick grey clouds heavy with rain had drifted in from the East covering the sun and dropping the temperature by a significant amount. A thick fog was rolling in along with the clouds, dropping visibility and bringing with it a chilly breeze.   
Several cadets were already there, standing at attention, waiting eagerly to test out their wings. Jean was among them, a cocky smile on his face, he was standing next to Marco and talking quietly to him. Marco was nodding along with a smile. Eren rolled his eyes. He knew that Jean was rambling about his life as an officer in the Military Police. Jean wanted a healthy, happy, safe life within the interior and the only way for that to happen was for him to become a member of the Military Police. Eren thought it cowardly but held his tongue. He was here to learn how to fly, not to pick fights with his fellow cadets. 

It was another 5 minutes before the rest of the cadets arrived and the clouds had opened up in a downpour that quickly soaked the children standing in the open field. Many were shivering but none asked to return the bunkhouse. 

"Alright soldiers," Instructor Wolfe stood in front of them, his hands behind his back, a reassuring smile on his face, water dripping off his primary feathers. "I understand that this is not ideal weather for your first flight so we'll take it easy. But we're not canceling practice now are we? Are we soldiers afraid of a little rain?" Wolfe asked, shouting over the roar of the pouring rain and chuckling as he received a resounding cheer of NO SIR! "That's right little cadets. Now, first we need to start with stretches. I know it seems boring but they are very important in flight especially for beginners. A wing cramp may seem harmless, but in the middle of battle it could mean the difference between life and death," 

The stretches were simple and easy, and by the time they finished Eren's wings felt warm and ready for exercise. He ruffled his feathers for good measure, patiently awaiting further instruction. 

"Okay," Wolfe's wings were open and relaxed at his side. "Are we ready to fly?" He smiled as the cadets replying with a chorus of happy yeses. Jean shook his wings, attempting the dry them off, but only succeeding in showering Eren with dirty water. Eren glared at him but Jean ignored him as he began to flap his wings, copying the instructor. Eren sighed with a roll of his eyes and did the same beaming as he slowly lifted off the ground. 

"Amazing guys! Keep it up!" Wolfe said as he dropped to the ground and walked around the several cadets who were having trouble getting off of the ground. "Don't worry if your wings get a little tired after a short period of time, this is the first real exercise they've ever gotten. You've got to strengthen the muscles before you can fly for hours at a time," Wolfe explained, watching as several cadets began to breath heavily at the effort of keeping their entire weight in the air. 

Eren dipped steadily up and down as he began to fall into a smooth rhythm. His wings throbbed but he ignored it. If he were going to fly with Captain Levi he would need to have strong endurance when it came to long flights. 

"Eren is it?" Eren was shaken from his thoughts when he looked up to see Instructor Wolfe. He nodded with a smile. "You're doing great cadet," Wolfe smiled before ruffling his hair and moving on down the line. Eren looked around and saw that many other students had grown tired and were on the ground massaging their wings before jumping back up into the air. Eren smiled, happy with himself. Maybe he would make it into squad Levi. Or, even better he thought to himself, maybe he would be the leader of his own squad someday. 

******

It was near sundown when Eren finished his dinner and made his way back to the bunkhouse with Armin and Mikasa at his side. Many cadets had changed into sleeping clothing already and those who hadn't were in the process. Armin clambered up to his bunk on the top of the pair of beds across from Eren and Mikasa's. A girl with long brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail was curled underneath talking to another girl on the bed next to her. She lifted her feet and kicked the underside of Armin's bed. Armin squeaked in surprise as he curled up under the covers with a book held tightly in his hands. 

"Hey pipsqueak," The girl barked. Armin stuck his head off the side, looking down at her. 

"Hey," Armin said. "I'm Armin," He explained, the girl smirked. 

"That's an awfully girlish name," She said. 

"Ymir, don't be so rude," The girl that Ymir had been talking to spoke up quietly. Armin smiled at her before curling back up under the covers. Ymir sighed in annoyance. 

"Ughhhh, why do you always ruin my fun Christa?" Ymir asked turning to blonde haired girl on the other bed. Christa said nothing. "Fine pipsqueak, just don't piss the bed," Ymir chuckled as she kicked the underside of the bed once more for good measure before lowering her feet and wiggling under the blanket. 

Eren had heard the entire conversation but said nothing. Everything had worked out okay and there had been no need for Eren to stand up for Armin. Eren smiled. Maybe he was getting better at this whole, think before you beat people up thing. He was still smiling to himself as he climbed up to his bunk and shrugged out of his uniform and into his sleep wear. The boy who had introduced himself as Marco Bodt was seated on the top bunk of the bed next to Eren's. He was holding a guitar, tuning it expertly, smiling as he did so. 

"Where'd you learn to play?" Eren questioned. Marco looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting anyone to talk to him, he soon relaxed and went back to plucking the strings. 

"My dad taught me," Marco explained. "I haven't been playing too long, only about a year," He said with a smile as he checked his work by strumming once. Deciding it sounded good he moved his fingers down the neck as he tried to remember all the different chords. 

"Can you play something?" Jean asked, his head sticking out of his small bunk, looking up at Eren and Marco. Marco smiled as he nodded. His fingers decided on a chord and he strummed a simple pattern before changing chords and repeating the pattern. The music flowed through the bunkhouse and conversations came to a stop as they listened. Marco didn't play a full song, only about a minute or two but he played beautifully. 

"That was beautiful," Mikasa commented when the music faded to a stop. Marco's face flushed in embarrassment as he sheepishly thanked her before offering his instrument to Jean who slid it gently in the case before then sliding it under the bed. Before Marco could say anything else Wolfe opened the door and knocked on the wall to get their attention. 

"Lights out. You guys have a busy day tomorrow," Wolfe said before turning around and strode out, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later the cadets began to blow out the candles perched next to their bunk the room growing darker by the second. A chorus of goodnights drifted through the large building followed the noise of rustling sheets as everyone struggled to get comfortable in their first night away from home. 

Eren felt comfort knowing Armin and Mikasa were here with him but he still missed his parents dearly. Eren sighed. This was going to be a long year. But it was going to be 300% worth it.


End file.
